Sugar Pageant
by Marshmallow S'more
Summary: THERE IS A BEAUTY PAGEANT IN SUGAR RUSH IS COMING UP! Everyone is excited except one. President Vanellope von Schweetz. But she accepts later on. She doesn't really put effort into it, but when she hears the prize, SHE HAS TO WIN! But will she? Rated T for language. At the last few chapters, you will see some VanillaButter parts.
1. Chapter 1: Count me Out

Vanellope von Shweetz was getting ready for her day with her Aunt Tammy and her Uncle Felix. Felix and Calhoun were almost like parents to Vanellope. Almost every weekend, the Fix-Its would take Vanellope to anywhere she wanted to. This weekend Vanellope wanted to go to Tappers to eat. In the castle, Vanellope was getting her hair groomed by Jubileena Bing-Bing. Jubileena was doing it because Sour Bill couldn't do it right (when Sour Bill does it, Vanellope's hair would be either tangled or her head would ache) and wouldn't let Candlehead do it because she... well, she's a ditz (when Candlehead does it, she ends up burning Vanellope's hair, her hand, Vanellope's face, and so on. Vanellope always ended up cutting half her pony tail) also, the other racers weren't as good as Jubileena. Jubileena was gentle and give soft and slow streaks.

"Thanks so much Jubi!" Vanellope said as she looked in the mirror and saw amazing results. Her hair was tied in two neat braids. "Except.." She said. "These braids look too neat! Don't you think they should look a little more me and less Crumbelina?" "Say no more!" Jubileena told her with a smile on her face. Jubillena undone them, brushed and made an "improved" version of the last braids. These braids are sloppy, perfect for Vanellope's taste. Vanellope smiled and said to her cherry-loving friend, "Yeah! These are perfect Jubi!" "Thank you!" answered Jubileena. As Vanellope got up from her chair, Jubileena istantly forced her back down "No, no. I'm not done." Jubi said with a smile. "I need to add candies to your hair to make it complete!" Vanellope was getting a little impatient, she didn't want to be late! "Jubi, how long will this-" "Done!" Jubi said cheerfully. Now Vanellope looked ready. She paid Jubi two gold coins for it. Both girls headed out, said goodbye and went their parted ways.

Vanellope made it in Game Central Station. Boy! It was packed! Poor girl was getting knocked around like a bowling pin. So, she just stood there and waited for the station to clear up.

What a mistake that was!

The station was only getting more crowded so Vanellope decided to go. She sqirmed and sqeezed through the crowed until she could see her aunt and uncle sitting down on a chair. "Uncle Felix! Auntie Tammy!" Vanellope yelled over. "Hey! Vanellope!" Felix called back. Vanellope ran and jumped on Felix. She gave him a nice squeeze. Felix let the girl go and hug Calhoun. "What's up soldier?" Calhoun asked Vanellope. Vanellope just beamed at her aunt. "So where are we going to, kiddo?" Felix asked Vanellope. The Vanilla-sented girl hesitated, as she thought that going to Tapper's was a little too much. "Vanellope?"

"Ummm, can we go to Tapper's?" Vanellope asked shyly. Calhoun picked her up. "So you want to go to Tapper's. You sure?" Vanellope nodded. Felix looked at the train schedule. He had a frown on his face. "Looks like the next train for Tapper's is coming in twenty minutes." The little girl tried to bare a frown but then she smiled when she saw Candlehead, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Crumbelina DiCarmello, and Rancis Fluggerbutter and laughed whenever they got knocked around by people. She called over to them. "Hey!" Only Candlehead heared but didn't see her. Calhoun put Vanellope down to greet her friends. "Be careful!" She called over to Vanellope. "I will!" she yelled back. Vanellope squeezed through the crowd once again, until she found her friends at a free spot, looking exhausted.

Candlehead looked up and saw Vanellope standing infront of her. "H-hey Vanellope." Vanellope gave her friends this look. It was like an evil smile. "Get up, Candlehead." Candlehead was lying down on her stomach looking tired from all the knocking. She sighed and struggled to get up. "C'mon!" Vanellope held her hand out at Candlehead. "I think I'll just lie here, thanks." Answered Candlehead, acting all dramtic. Vanellope gave Candlehead a small kick her butt. "Alright! Jeeze!" Vanellope noticed papers that Crumbeleena, Adorabeezle, and Rancis were holding. She gave a good look at them.

"What's this?" she asked, taking one. "It's the upcoming pageant in Sugar Rush." Adorabeezle answered. "A pageant?" Vanellope looked confused. Adorabeezle nodded.

"What the heck is a pageant?"

"Well, it's when a girl or boy dresses up in themed clothing and models in it."

"What? model?"

"You heard me."

"Count me out." Vanellope said in disgust. Crumbeleena almost died when she heard this. "What!? Please!" she begged. "I'm sorry Crumbeleena. Dressing up like a doll and showing it off to a crowd is NOT MY TYPE." Vanellope said told her firmly. Adorabeezle made this face. "You have to." she said with a frown.

"Say's who? I'm the President." Vanellope pointed out.

"Taffyta, and I know" Adorabeezle replied, understanding her vanilla friend. "Taffyta isn't the boss of me." "I get that Princess." Rancis teased. Vanellope pouted, but blushed at her crush. "Come on." he said. "I bet you would look cute it a dress." Vanellope blushed heavier after this. Crumbeleena noticed. "You alright girl?" she asked, knowing that something was up. "Nah, I'm alright. And, do you really think so, Rancis?" "Of course!" Rancis was trying to flirt with her and get her into the pageant. Vanellope looked a little unsure. "Please do it!" Candlehead pleaded.

"No."

"Please!" Rancis said. He made puppy eyes and quivered his lips. He even manage to tear up. "Not the eyes...please not the eyes!" Vanellope said to herself. But she still still said no. Crumbeleena copied his idea. Still no.

"You guys are not going to-" she looked at them and almost cried. Both Rancis and Crumbeleena were holding broken umbrellas. Adorabeezle and Candlehead were holding large buckets of water, pouring the water slowly. Water splash all over them. And the thing that made Vanellope cry was the water pouring over their eyes, making it look like they are crying.

**"Fudge. ****_Fine_****."**

"Vanellope! The train!" Felix called.

Vabellope dried her eyes and yelled "COMING!" She yelled. "Bye guys!" "Later Vanellope!" the girls called. Rancis waved. Vanellope blew him a kiss and turned around. Rancis caught the kiss and smudged it all over his cheek. He sighed in a daze. But snapped out of it when he saw that he was soaking wet. His beautiful hair was ruined! And worst of all. His hat was missing. Adorabeezle giggled and shook his hat. "HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" Rancis boomed. The girls teased him by playing hot potatoe with it. After that Crumbellena said, "If you want your precious hat come get it!" All the racers ran at top speed and the girls were still playing hot potatoe with it. They all ran into Sugar Rush, with an angry Rancis chasing them.


	2. Chapter 2: Rules of the Pageant

Warning: Mild Language is used it this.

Vanellope was in her home, Video Chatting ME! Marshmallow S'more! She was a little pissed that she said yes.

"WHY THE HELL DID I SAY YES!?" she yelled.

"Calm Yourself! It's not like you're showing your bare ass infront of them!"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Look. Taffyta, Rancis and I are judging this. If you get the highest score, you win the grand prize!" I chimmed

"I don't care for some stupid prize. What is it? Mascara? Lipstick? Gumdrops? Pageants are just bull shit." Vanellope began to get up to get a drink.

"The prize is 20,000 coins."

Vanellope stopped. "Did you say 20,000 coins?"

"I dunno. You tell me!" I joked.

Vanellope lied back down.

"Plus, there is an after party."

Vanellope looked looked at me directly. "This time, there won't be any alcohol in the punch, right?" She remembered what happened at the last big party.

~Last Party~

Taffyta threw a great party and everyone was having fun dancing, chatting and doing whatever! But what they didn't know was that the punch had alcohol in it. Candlehead had like, 14 cups of the sweet-tasting punch. She finished, then started goofing up.

First, she was clumsy, then she went on stage, made a toast to Taffyta, and fell. She giggled and got back up and then went to the edge of the stage. She said "H-hey everyone, I got s-something to say. To say... No, no. Ummmmm. Uh, ummm, something to show ya! Get ready to...ummm, yeah!

Candlehead then dropped the microphone and...

She she took off her jacket and swung it around before tossing it to the crowd. The jacket landed on top of Minty's head. And then, with a big drunken grin, she took off her shirt and shouted, "Get a look of that!" (A/N: Not that there were much to see, as the racers were flat chested)

All the girls laughed and the guys hollered for more. As Candle reached for the waistband of her skirt, Taffyta stormed on stage, grabbed her wrist and shirt before she can embarrass herself even more. Oh well.

"No. no alcohol in the punch, or any of the drinks." I replied. "But I don't think we ever put them in. Maybe someone does it behind our backs."

"Great. So tell me about this pageant."

"Well there are three categories. Beauty, Swimwear, and Talent."

"Tell me about beauty." Vanellope asked, looking like she's about to puke.

"You have to dress up in a unique and beautiful dress and model in it."

Vanellope cringed. "Swimwear."

"You will have to wear either a swimable or non-swimable bathing suit."

"This crap just gets shittier and shittier until it reaches it's boiling point." Vanellope murmered. "Talent."

"Do I really need to explain this? It's pretty straightfoward." I told her lifting an eyebrow.

"I have to dress up according to the talent I'm doing, right?"

"Now you're coming along!" I said with a smile.

"And now it just reached the boiling point." Vanellope murmered again.

"I gotta go now, but here is a tip so that you won't suck. Put on a pretty smile. It's one half about the smile." I said hanging up.

Vanellope wanted to know more so that she can win the money. Then she got an email. It was a list.

WHAT YOU'LL NEED

~Unique dress ~Makeup (4 all)  
~swimsuit ~Heels (4 beauty)  
~Jewelry (4 Beauty and Swimwear-for swim, you should wear pearls)  
~TALENT ~CLEAN HAIR ~PERFECT SKIN

YOU CAN DO IT, BITCH!

Vanellope's face fell. She then grabbed her wallet and ran out the door, to go dress hunting.

Okay, I know that Candlehead and all the other racers are originally flat-chested, but just to make it fun, I added the bit about Candle. Don't take any of this the wrong way, please. So, lets make a story. Lets just say, that Candle grows a little faster than the other racers.(even though it's impossible) but she aint busty. She's just and A. But she was over-dosed, I wanted to make it funny. Anyways, I am trying to work on the next chapter and a new story called- woops, said too much! But bye!

Kisses, Marshmallow 3

P.S. At first, I didn't add the Candlehead part, but I did eventually. Reason is for a little more laughs.

P.P.S Sorry that the story says complete, I will fix that later.

One more thing... If the thing about Candlehead goes too far, I will remove that bit and replace it with nothing. FOR THE FINAL TIME, IT'S FOR HUMOR PURPOSES, K? 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Taffyta!" Minty yelled to Taffyta. The racers were having a race, just to have fun. And Minty was in first, Taffyta was in second. "Want a Sweet Seeker?"

"No but do YOU want a Grumdrop?" Taffyta called out. She blew a Gumdrop at Minty, causing Minty's kart to foll into third place. "Eat my sugar, B with an itch!" Taffyta teased. "And YOU should kiss my winning ass!" a racer called. It was Swizzle.

"Shut it rainbow butt!" Taffyta called. Swizzle veered infront of her and blocking her every move. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Citrusella fell out of the sky.

**"WHAT THE HELL?!"** Swizzle, Minty and Taffyta shouted. Citrus snickered and blasted to the finish line. Then came Swizzle, Taffyta, Minty and the other racers.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Swizzle exclaimed at her.

Citrus smiled and sang, "I know a shortcut!" She then took off her helmet to reveal a mess for hair. She took out a brush and passed it through her hair.

Out came Taffyta! She slamed her helmet on the ground. "This isn't fair."

"Calm down, Taffy." Citrusella said giggling.

Taffyta stopped on the spot and breathed. "Look. I have enough stress for the Pageant. PLEASE. Don't get me upset." she said, walking home.

Vanellope came, looking exhausted. Her hair was in a mess and her clothes looked liked that they were stepped on. She also had shopping bag the was in perfect condition.

"Hey Vanellope what's up?" Candlehead said, not thinking.

**"Shut up, bitch."** Vanellope growled in response as she limped away.

"Ooookay." Rancis walked up to her. "What's the problem?"

"I want to the local mall to get a dress and I got trampled." Vanelope said before passing out.

~Later~

Vanellope started to open her eyes. She saw that she was in her room lying in bed. She saw her pet devil dog, Spike (Credit to Agent BM. Agent BM Created the name) curled up, sleeping on her tummy.

"Morning Princess, Sleep well?" Vanellope jumped and fell off her bed.

She looked up, seeing a boy with peanut butter themed clothing, a Reeces cup hat, blue eyes, and golden hair that has a twist.

**"RANCIS!?**"

"Yes?"

"Why and how the the hell did you get in here?!"

"Because you passed out and Sour Bill just let me in." Rancis said with a smirk.

**"I'm gonna murder Sour Bill."** Vanellope said, while gritting her teeth.

"So, your not happy that I'm here?" Rancis started to turn around. "Oh, well. See you tomorrow."

"WAIT!" Rancis stopped, his back was still turned. "Come back, pweeeaaase?" Vanellope said with a pouty face.

Rancis then turned around. "Okay Princess."

"It's **President."** Vanellope gritted her teeth again.

"Your wish is my command, **PRESIDENT.**" He noticed Vanellope's shopping bag. "You went shopping? That's waaaaayyyyy unlike you." Rancis said with a smile, sitting down on Vanellope's bed.

"I went to get a dress and swimsuit for the pageant. Dunno my talent though."

"Oh, can I see?" Rancis wanted to see Vanellope in the dress, but her mainly wanted to see her swimsuit.

"Rancis, you're gonna have to wait."

"I'll pay!" Rancis said, quickly pulling out 200 coins from his pocket.

**"Fine."** Vanellope made a -_- face at Rancis and took her bag to the bathroom. She came back and snatched the money.

~Around 2 minutes later~

"I'm ready!" Vanellope shouted.

"Get outta there already so that I can see!" Rancis shouted back.

Vanellope opened the door. Rancis' jaw dropped to the floor.

It was teal and had blue ruffles and the lining was perfect. But to Rancis, the think that make it perfect, was that is was a bikini.

Vanellope blushed. It is rare to see her wear a bikini. She had three in her closet though. But she stopped wearing them for a good reason. It happened about a year a go, the racers went to a waterpark at another station. **(A/N: Bla bla bla, lets just say, she ended up going home completely naked, K?)**

"There is still more pieces to it, this is just the main piece of it..." Vanellope said twirling her hair.

Rancis just couldn't stop staring. His eyes was glued on her. Vanellope went up to him and snapped her fingers. "HELLO!EARTH TO RANCIS!"

Rancis blinked twice, snapping out of his daze. "S-sorry." He told her. "It's alright, Butterfingers." Rancis beamed at her and told her "Hey, aren't you supposed to be going to some sort of meeting with the girls?"

"Eh." Was all Vanellope said. "I got time." She walked up to her balcony still in the bikini. They had this conversation about the pageant and finally came to a finish. Rancis always liked Vanellope. She was staring at the sun going down. This was his chance. 'Okay Rancis, you got this.' he thought.

"U-um Vanellope, I got something to tell you." He sputtered out. "What's up?" Vanellope said turning her head. Her eyes were shining in the sun. They looked beautiful. They were also casting a dizzy spell on him. He was completly paralyzed. Vanellope snapped her fingers again and he snapped out of it. "I wanted to say, that I-" But Vanellope's phone rang. It was Taffyta. "One sec Rancis. Hello? Taffyta?"

_**"VANELLOPE YOU ARE LATE AGAIN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE PLEASE."**_ Taffyta yelled in the phone and hung up. "Sorry Rancis I gotta go. Vanellope said, grabbing her clothes and heading to her bathroom. "Maybe another time." she said, shutting the door. Rancis left sadly, he didn't get to say what he wanted to say to his crush.


End file.
